(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for searching multimedia, and especially relates to a method for searching videos by a key picture.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
With quick development of technology, many kinds of network searching engines have emerged. As network bandwidth increases, a lot of video sharing or searching platforms appear, such as YouTube®, which help users search and watch videos more conveniently.
However, in existing technology, searching engines usually use names or key words as searching cues, completely depending on words of the video. It is inconvenient for users because if users do not know the words, they are not able to search. If a picture is used for searching, we need to use complex calculations to compare the picture with each frame of the video, which definitely consumes lots of execution time. Previous technology also introduces a searching method using key frames, but it still requires complex calculations. Thus, existing searching engines cannot quickly search the desired video based on pictures.
Therefore, how to provide a simple video searching method and reduce searching time is a problem to be solved in the field.